


Captain America/Reader

by avengers_fics



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Secrets will be revealed, Steve Rogers flirting, and bucky is a part of your past, im hoping this will be cute, meeting the avengers, not in a creepy way, the spider that started it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_fics/pseuds/avengers_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I based the first chapter off of the headcanon that the neighbors didn't really know each other but there's a big spider in their bathroom and they can't kill it themselves. But then I went with just making a continuous story. Reader insert, reader is NOT an avenger, but is paired with Steve! (Will be explained better in story, I'm not good at summaries)</p><p>i promise it gets better as it goes on, all the avengers are involved with plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The spider that started it all

Friday had finally come to a close, and I was so relieved to finally be walking into my apartment, and able to kick off my heels from work. The clock under my tv read that it was only 9:20pm, so I decided to have half of a glass of wine before going off to bed. I finished off the last sip, then slipped under my sheets in my workout shorts and a tank top. And of course, the second I slipped into bed, I had to pee. I cursed and groaned getting out of my warm spot in the bed. I flicked the light on, and there was a big ass spider on the wall. I put my hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming and waking up the whole damn building, but there was no way I was getting that fucker off the wall by myself.

The idea of running to a neighbor seemed so stupid, but my neighbor wasn't just anyone. I had only seen him in the hallway, but he seemed nice enough to help me out. And man would he get a kick out of this one. I practically ran out of my apartment, and my bare feet thudded across the hall, and I knocked on the door. A deep voice came from behind the door, with a slight accent, "Who is it?”

"Your neighbor, y/n, please open up I have a slight emergency. And it's really cold." I crossed my arms over my chest as the wind kicked up a little across the complex. I heard him drag the chain away, and a different person than expected was standing in the door way.

"Steve, some short girl is here!" The man with long, brown hair yelled over his shoulder, and I heard another set of footsteps approach.

Captain America came into my view, and the man with long hair moved away. "Hi! Can I help you?”

"I know you don't really know me, but I have a really really really big spider in my bathroom... Can you please kill it for me?" I smiled pathetically. I was literally asking Captain America to kill a fucking spider in my bathroom.

He bit back a laugh, and nodded his head, "Sure, show me the way." He took a step out of his apartment, then yelled back over his shoulder, "Bucky I'll be right back!”

To clarify, Captain America lived across the hall from me, but I had never talked to him up to that point. Yeah, when we saw each other around we'd give a slight nod, or maybe a quick hello. But I never went up and actually talked to him, let alone ask him to kill a spider in my bathroom. "I'm really sorry for the mess I just got home from work and-" I started blabbering on.

"No need, Bucky makes quite the mess, it's actually really clean compared to my apartment" I looked over my shoulder and he was smiling down at me.

"Okay, it's in there, chilling on the wall." I pointed through my room, and he took the few strides in front of me and into the bathroom.

Literally half a minute later, I heard the toilet flushing and he came out of my room and met me in the living room. "All gone." He smiled, and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I better get to bed, I've got work early tomorrow then I'm off Sunday." I sighed.

"Well, if you need anything else, or want to go get coffee or something, here's my number." He grabbed a marker from the counter and wrote it on my little notepad on the fridge. My heart was pounding a million miles a second as he closed my apartment door.

I had just gotten Captain Americas number.  
-  
Sunday morning rolled around, I awoke to lots of sun coming through the curtains. I rolled out of bed and opened my windows, letting the breeze in and I moved towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. I pulled the bacon out of the fridge, and put it in the microwave. When I went to put the leftovers in the fridge, my eyes caught on Steve's number he had written down. I decided to be ballsy, and call him. It only rang 3 times before his friend that I heard him call Bucky, answered. “Hello?"

"Hey! It's y/n, your neighbor. Steve, uh, gave me the number to your apartment.. Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"He's in the shower right now, I'll tell him to come over when he's out." Bucky the hung up before I could tell him just to have him call. I figured that I'd have more balls on the phone than face to face. But then I learned it was better face to face anyway.

-  
About 15 minutes later, I heard a double knock at my door. I got up off the couch, and paused Game of Thrones. I swung the white door open, and looked up at Steve. "Hi! Come in!”

"Don't have anymore spiders do you?" He laughed, and walked past me while I closed the door.

"Actually, I was thinking." I took a breath, "Want to go have lunch? Unless of course your busy-“ i started to ramble, and he cut me off luckily before i came fumbling to an awkward end. 

"I would love to," he chimed in, "Let me go put something better than an old t shirt.” He stood, and opened the door.

I knew he was damn well fast, so I took it upon my self to run into my room and try and put on something that was cute enough for a date, but not trying too hard. And some perfume, so I didn't smell. Just as quick as Steve left, he was back knocking at my door. Luckily by then I had a pair of jean shorts on, and a t shirt. His super soldier-ness was definitely showing off, he had a pair of khaki shorts on and a nice plain blue t shirt. I wasn't just blessed to be going on a lunch date with Captain America, my eyes were blessed to be seeing such a perfect human being standing in front of me.

Bucky was standing in their doorway, and as we walked off down the stairs he yelled down, "You two be home by 10pm!” in his best brooklyn accent, which sent us into a laughing frenzy as we walked out of the stairwell and into the light of day.


	2. Lunch Date

Since it was the beginning of fall, there was a slight breeze to the air as we walked back from lunch. We'd been out for 2 hours at that point and had a great time at one of the small cafes nearby. Suddenly, a small child, he had to be no more than 8 years old, walked right up in front of Steve on the pathway. We both stopped dead in our tracks, and Steve lifted up his sunglasses, and said, "Hi." To the child in front of him.

"Can you sign my shield? It looks just like yours!!" The little kid took no pause between his sentence and running to his mother a few feet away to retrieve is plastic shield from her grip. His little legs ran back over to in front of us.

Steve bent over to get to the kids height. "What's your name?" He smiled at him, and the kid beamed right back.  
"Tony!" He squealed, the kid was smiling so hard I thought his cheeks were going to fall off. Steve laughed at the kids name, what a coincidence. I joined the smile fest, just then the kid looked up at me, "Is this your girlfriend? She's pretty, like Black Widow!”

Of course, I was so dumbfounded by this question, luckily Steve came to his senses before I did, "No, not yet!" He laughed, stood up and brushed off his jeans. Steve left a nice little note on the kids plastic shield, and we walked on down the street, and around the corner towards the apartment complex. Every few moments, we'd bump hands, and I wasn't sure on how much he was up to date on today's dating standards so I let it slide. Just then, Steve’s cellphone started to ring. He groaned when he saw the caller id, but answered it. After a few yeses, he pressed the end button on the touch screen, and stopped and looked at me. "Well I was hoping we'd be able to go out sometime this week, but Natasha just called with a mission, in Hungary."  
My stomach dropped a little, it was nerve wracking to think about him going off into battle, but then again he'd been at it way longer than before i was genuinely concerned for his health. 

"Well, once you get back well set a date. No rush." I smiled up at him, then I decided to push my luck and kiss him on the cheek. Poor Cap, he got all flustered, but we continued to walk on. All the way up the 4 flights of stairs and then to my front door was a comfortable silence, then he broke it.

"I had a really great time today, y/n. I promise I will call you when I get back, or I'll try and stop by. Then we can set for the next date." He smiled slightly, and looked down at me almost for permission.

I gladly reached my face up, and kissed him.

-

Steve couldn't tell me many details of the mission, just that it was in Hungary, and that it'd probably take the week. I was a nervous wreck whenever I wasn't in work, because then I wasn't distracted from thinking about him making it back safe. It wasn't even like we were dating at that point, but we'd went on a date, and he was just so kind that I couldn't help but latch onto him. Thursday night after work I got a call from a mysterious number, but I answered anyway. "Y/n!" Caps voice came from the other end of the phone. "We are back, I'm a little scraped up, but all of us are here. Why don't you come up?”

"Where exactly would I be going?" I folded my right arm over my chest, and stood up from my spot on the couch.

"Avengers Tower." Steve said it so plainly, as if we were meeting at the supermarket, or the park. I think he always forgot how much I wasn't used to his crazy life, "Just come here and I'll take you to somewhere close for dinner. Like 7?”

I looked over at the electronic clock, and it was only 5. Steve was such a gentleman he built in time for me to get ready, "Should I wear something fancy or just the regular sweatpants?”

Steve chuckled on the other end, "Sweatshirt and sweatpants. Hoping not to be recognized at pizza. See you soon."  
\--  
(3rd person POV at the tower)  
Natasha was standing in the kitchen and overheard Steve’s conversation with the mystery woman on the phone, she took the last sip of her coffee and walked towards Steve. Once he hung up the phone, Nat wanted to bombard him with questions, but she let him off with only a few.

"You want me to tag along in case you run into any trouble?" She smirked when he turned to look at her. Natasha didn't care for the trouble, she cared for finding out who the woman was. 

"If you want to come you can, I would like you to meet her before I bring her around the others." He shrugged and leaned against the counter, "I really like her, but we just met and I'm still not sure of norms today.”

Natasha smiled again, "You're doing just fine, Cap. But I will gladly be your chaperone tonight. I'm gonna go get ready.”


	3. Meetings and Mystery man

I had a car, but I decided to walk to the tower instead because it was sunset time and just starting to be breezy. Somehow I made my way to the Avengers tower without any hiccups, and then I arrived at the front door. I was expecting a full pat-down, and security buzzing around. But the opposite happened. There was only a few people left, milling around the huge first floor "Good evening, Miss y/n. Mr. Rogers is waiting for you on the 18th floor, the elevator is down the hall to the left." A British computer voice interrupted, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere and not just one specific speaker.

I tried to pretend like I knew where I was going, and wandered a little. Finally I found the open elevator door and stepped in, then I looked for the keypad but couldn't find one as the doors closed. Suddenly, the elevator shot upwards, and it scared me more than I was impressed. Before I could form any thoughts the doors were re opening and I finally saw a familiar face, "Steve!" I yelped, and sort of ran to him, I mean I really did miss him over the week. He met me in the middle of the floor and pulled me into a tight hug, I even got a small kiss out of the ordeal. His huge arms wrapped around me and held me there for a few minutes, then someone coughed behind us.

"You must be y/n." A beautiful red-haired young woman held her arms out as she walked towards me. She looked like the type of woman that could kill a man with a look.

All my mind could muster was that she was so stunning, and I don't think my response was even coherent. "Yes I am, and you are?”

She smiled at me politely as i moved away from Steve and into a hug with her, "I'm Natasha, you can call me Nat. I normally work with Steve on his missions." She paused after our hug and took a look over at me, "I've heard a lot of great things just from the past week. Hope you don't mind me joining you for dinn-“

"Who is this?" A spunky voice interrupted Natasha's sentence, and she groaned at whoever was standing behind me. I turned on my heel and was stunned by who i saw. "Ah, she's prettier than I expected, good job capsicle." Tony stark moved towards me, and I felt like my feet were glued to the floor.

"I'm y/n," I held out my hand, expecting a shake from him since he was such a business man. He did the same thing Nat did, just held out his arms and waited for me to accept them, (who would deny a hug from Tony Stark anyway)

"Okay, I'm going on a date, are you guys done yet?" Steve butt in, it was the first time I had seen him assert any authority on anyone. Nat and Tony kinda just backed off a smirked, Steve lightly put his arm around my waist and we made our way to the elevator.

-

Steve wanted to take me to this pizza place that was close to the avengers tower in case of any trouble. I didn't tell him that I knew Natasha was totally following us and ducking into alleyways every time I turned around. He walked with his large palm against the small of my back until we reached the restaurant where he took a stride forward to open the door for me into the restaurant. I mumbled a thanks and walked into the dimly lit pizza place. There was a young waitress waiting at the front with menus for us, and she led us to a table in the back that was away from the moderate amount of people in the main part of the restaurant. We took our seats and ordered something to drink, and we finally sighed when the waitress sauntered away. "So, I know you're captain America and all. But tell me about you, Steve." His face lit up with relief, and he started off with his tales of when he was the scrawny kid picking fights in an alley with someone 4x his size. Then came the memories with Bucky, he paused every once in a while and would look at his lap.

Finally I cut him off, "I know it's weird to talk about that stuff, but you have him back right now. That's what matters." I smiled at him and took a sip of my drink.

"How about you? How did you end up in New York?" Steve asked, and just then the waitress came back wondering what we wanted for dinner. Obviously we went with a whole plain pizza, and she walked away once more.

I proceeded to tell him that I grew up in a completely different area and had to leave since I had some issues with people there. My family knew I was in the state of New York, but no more than that. "My past is complicated, but I left it there to move on and find better things. I was really happy when I found out that I moved across the hall from you, to be completely honest." He raised his left eyebrow, almost like he was asking why, and then it hit me that I shouldn't be talking about what happened just in a restaurant like that.

"I have to go to the bathroom really quick, I'll be back." He nodded at me, and then I left my phone on the table, so he knew I wasn't just going to escape after revealing my past was difficult. Steve probably thought I had a bad boyfriend, but it was more than that. All of this was going through my head as I opened the bathroom door, and I was stopped by the sight of a man in a suit standing at the end of the stalls. The scream was stuck in the back of my throat, and then suddenly I didn't even have to worry about him anymore.

Natasha came flying out of the stall next to him, and got a kick straight to his jaw that landed him on the floor unconscious. She cuffed his wrists and then proceeded towards me, "Let's go, y/n." She put her hand on my shoulder as we walked back to where Steve and I were on our date.

As soon as Steve heard her heels, his head snapped around and he was standing. "What the hell Nat?”

"You guys get out of here, I'll get your back and your pizza." She nodded once after explaining what happened in the bathroom, and Steve went into protection mode. Steve had his left arm draped over my shoulders, and his head was up watching for anyone around that looked suspicious as we walked back to the Avengers tower.

Once we reached the destination, he pulled his arm away, and looked down at me, "I need to know about your past right now.”


	4. Past

I took a deep breath in, and began to explain to Steve. "My father, he uh..." I began to stutter, there was no way he was going to trust me after this, I thought. "My dad tried to force me into his line of work, and I mean he trained me, and I just ran away from him." At this point, Natasha had made it back and was standing behind me with her arms across her chest.

"What did your dad do?" Steve had lowered his tone, and now looked at me with sympathy instead of the confused hatred from before.

"He was a voluntary mercenary for Hydra." I whispered, almost inaudible. But then I realized that I needed to save my ass from this situation, "I told you, he trained me, but not fully before I ran away. I only told my mom the state I lived in but I guess dad sent his goons to bring me home." My eyes were tearing up, and I wiped my cheek because a tear had already fallen. Steve swallowed hard, then he did the most unexpected thing. He took a step toward me and wrapped his arms around me, and I put my face in his chest to cry. Tony walked out of the elevator behind Steve and looked at Natasha for an explanation. She walked up and got in the elevator with him, which left me and Steve on the main floor by ourselves.

"You can stay at my apartment until we get this cleared up." Steve was trying to console me, but then i realized what he had just said.

"Uh, I live across the hall from you," I laughed a bit and sniffled, then looked up and saw he was dead serious, "Are you sure your friend will be fine with it?" i bit my lip.

"Oh I'll make him.”

-

Steve unlocked the front door to his apartment, and Bucky was sitting shirtless on their couch, playing grand theft auto. ”Do all of you have abs like that?" I mused out loud, and Bucky cracked a smile.

"Only us, the rest are secretly flabby." He stood up after finishing his sentence, "I'm James, you can call me Bucky." His smile was dazzling, and I could tell that he was still the 'ladies man' that Steve described before our date was sabotaged.

"Buck, she's staying here with us until she gets some stuff figured out. Some mercs that uh.. her dad sent are after her." Steve then enlightened Bucky on my past after getting permission, and as much shit Bucky has seen, he seemed surprised at the details of the situation, he even felt bad for me considering he was one of Hydras goons before Steve knocked some sense into him. Luckily, Bucky didn't need anymore convincing before letting me move into their apartment. It was about the same size as mine, except it brand new furniture that would take me years to save up and buy. I guessed most of their money came from Tony, and just went with it.

"Steve can you come with me to get some clothes?" I turned toward the door, but then a body stopped me. To my surprise it was Bucky, and he wouldn't let me go in until he scoped the place out and made sure there weren't any stragglers. Steve just nodded his head in approval when Bucky grabbed his hand gun, screwed the silencer onto it and grabbed my keys from my hand. Bucky looked really fucking intimidating as it was, but the whole shirtless-metal-arm thing was extra scary.

Two minutes later Bucky walked into the apartment, "Found two of them, they're dead now.”

I nodded, but I had to ask "Can you dispose of them... somehow?”

"Natasha is going to take care of it when she gets here." Bucky grinned at me, and then returned to his spot on the couch, and continued to play his xbox game.

-

Nat came within those fifteen minutes and got rid of the bodies without anyone in the apartment complex even opening their doors. I always wondered if they noticed that Captain America lived in the vicinity, or maybe they were always too scared to come up and say something to the two mighty men. That thought made me giggle as I bent over and pulled some sweatpants out of the drawer, and Steve popped his head up from the bathroom, "What could you possibly be laughing at in this situation?”

I returned his smile, "Don't worry about it.”

Once I got all my stuff together, we walked back across the hall. Poor Steve was like a mule with the amount of bags he had with him, but hey, at least it wasn't me carrying all that stuff. "So, I'll take the couch, you guys can stay in your rooms." I took a seat on the couch.

"Okay, first off, no." Bucky took a seat next to me, "I will sleep out here and bring all my weapons out. You can take my room," then he suddenly rushed to complete his sentence while I walked towards his room, "just don't open the top drawer in the nightstand!”


	5. Safe House aka Avengers Tower

I flicked the light on in Bucky’s room, man did he have a lot of weapons. The closet was for sure filled with them, but I just set my bag of clothes near the wall. "So I'll be the watch out, you guys try to get some sleep because Natasha told me we have a meeting tomorrow." Bucky leaned on the doorframe as he explained. "Y/n, I don't know if they'll let you in on the meeting but they will let you wander the Avengers tower, which is always fun.”

Steve made a call to Fury to let him know what was going on, and he said that he may know how to take care of it. At the time, it was all still so weird to be around the Avengers, especially now that they were trying to save me from Hydras goons. But I guess that's what made it okay for them to help, it was the common denominator of Hydra, just a different person commanding the attacks each time. The day had been so long, that at 9pm I was settled in bed and was in and out of sleep already. I barely noticed Steve checking on me before moving towards his room, he came in and placed a small kiss on my forehead and then left.

-

2 am rolled around, and my eyes shot straight open, i had a bad feeling in my gut about what was about to go down. The window in Bucky’s room was wide open, but I couldn't see anyone in the room since my eyes were still coated with sleep. "Steve!!" I decided to scream, there was no way I was going to wait it out for someone to leap at me. My scream sent Steve and Bucky flying into the spare room I was using, and they flicked the light on. I pointed toward the window that was open, and Steve quickly walked over to shut it, and Bucky went for the closet. Sure enough, there was a person in the closet, whom was quickly 'taken care of’ while i closed my eyes.

"We've gotta get out of here, there's no way that we can handle the small break ins." Steve ran a hand over his face, "I guess we'll get our stuff to the tower, it'll be way safer there.”

-

"I'm so sorry I flipped everything, i guess running from my past wasn't the best idea." I mumbled from the back seat to Steve and Bucky in the front. We had packed all of our shit and weapons and got it in Steve’s SUV at around 3 am, and we headed for the tower that was 15 minutes away by car. The streets at this time were only mildly busy, but I still was ducking down in the back seat in fear of anyone seeing me with Steve and Bucky.

"I just care that you're safe with us. I can tell you for sure that you'll be safe in the tower. We should’ve just stayed there off the bat.” Steve assured me when we pulled into the garage under the tower. I guessed that Tony was aware that we were coming since the garage door locked behind us when we parked up near the elevator. The two super soldiers got out of the car and managed to get all but two bags from the car, which I grabbed and we got in the elevator. When the elevator doors opened to the main floor of the upper levels, I was greeted with a few familiar faces and one new one. 

Don't get me wrong, I knew everyone's names well before this, I just wanted to remain humble around Earths mightiest heroes. "Hello, I'm Bruce Banner." He walked towards me and held out his hand once I set the bags down.

"I'm y/n, Steve's girlfriend." I smiled at him, and Steve next to me was getting a red tint to his face like he'd never heard the term before. Bucky and Natasha laughed a bit, then Tony appeared from the lab around the corner. "So uh, what's the sleeping arrangements?” i spoke again to change the topic off of Steve.

"Well there are like 6 or 7 rooms down that hall, so you guys should be good. Nat and Bruce use the ones at the opposite ends of the hall, anywhere in between you guys are set." Tony made hand gestures when he talked, then he continued, "I'm sure that Capsicle and y/n wouldn't mind sharing a room though…"

I stifled a laugh, then I bit back, "Just like you and Bruce do?" I was vaguely aware of how much time they spent together, I figured it'd be a good one. Laughter erupted, which made me feel pretty good. So as the night went on, we moved the stuff into the tower, and everyone went their own ways. That left Steve and I sitting on the couch, chatting at 4am. The floor wasn't entirely quiet aside from our conversation, there were some hums from machines in the kitchen, and Tony’s lab one floor below (Steve enlightened me thats what the occasional yelling was coming from too)

"I never ever meant to bring anyone into my mess. Like I said, I felt safe when I found out that you were across the hall from me, but I never imagined that I would be hiding in the avengers tower with you only two weeks after going on a date." I rambled, and I felt my eyes water a little, but I pushed it back.

Steve draped his arm around me, "Look, I really like you y/n. There's no place I'd rather you be then with us here, and safe away from your dad and his... people." He then looked me in the eye, and leaned his lips down to meet mine.


	6. Only Thing Left

Somehow, after Steve kissed me on the couch, we ended up falling asleep there. I woke up and my head was on Steve's lap, who was flipping through the channels on the huge flat screen across the room from us. "Have you slept at all?" I picked my hand up to run over my face, and I focused in on the clock, I had only slept an hour and it was the buttcrack of dawn. 5:15 am. "I dozed here and there," he looked down at me, "I didn't have the heart to move you since you were finally sleeping.”

The sun was rising and I could see it over the balcony that was to the left of us. A little bit of sunlight gleamed off of Steve's blonde hair and he looked majestic. "Do you guys still have the meeting today?" I picked myself up from Steve's lap and the couch, then tried to find the nearest coffee pot. Luckily for me there was all sorts of different machines that were designated for just breakfast drinks, i couldn't imagine what was set up for the rest of the days meals.

"Yeah, but it's not about your dad. It's uh, some post mission stuff from last week." Steve scratched the back of his neck, "Can you grab me a cup too?" He asked when I turned on the keurig. I mumbled back a yes, and then while i was waiting I went over to the balcony and unlocked the lock on the door. The morning breeze was quite chilly since fall was beginning to get its grip on New York, but it brought a smile to my face as I remembered back to mine and Steve's first date out in the park. I wrapped my sweater a little tighter to my arms and my eyes remained on the sunrise, the pink and red that were in dashes across the sky.

Some commotion went on behind me, and I turned to see a new person had walked through the 'front door' of the shared floor of the Avengers. This new man was dressed like he had just come from somewhere that there was already snow on the ground, or it was at least cold enough for it. Steve got up and shook his hand and then I could see the new comer motioning towards me. I walked over to the two men and I held my hand out, "I'm y/n, pleased to meet you..?”

"Clint Barton, nice to meet you hun." He went straight for a hug, and it was quite pleasant. 

"Hopefully Thor can make it, but I don't think he will since he's dealing with that nutcase of a brother." Clint had a good reason behind the bashing of Thor’s magical brother, i learned at a later time. The morning went on, and slowly everyone trickled out to the kitchen for breakfast and it was a lot of fun observing the routine. I could tell that Bucky and Steve were always the first up when everyone was at the tower, it seemed they were the ones who cooked breakfast. Then Natasha and Clint came wandering out and grabbed some coffee before they started to catch up with one another at the table. 

Thor must’ve been asleep the night before, and missed meeting me, but he had no shame in coming out onto the balcony and putting me into a giant bear hug. “Ah yes, lady y/n! I’ve heard much about you from the Man of Iron.” He smiled, and continued, “You make the Captain very happy, please continue to do so.” 

i smiled at him, “He makes me very happy too, I'm glad to hear he likes me just as much.” Thor opened the door for me when he saw me shiver a little, and we headed back inside for Breakfast.

-

And that's how it went, for a couple of weeks. Steve and I still went on dates here and there, but I had taken up training with him and Natasha which made me feel safe enough to do stuff in public without having a guard of some sort. So we figured about 2 months after moving into the tower, that I was safe to join Steve in his morning run. His morning run was more like I put coffee in a portable cup and sat on the bench next to the track while he ran some miles. I was proud of how far I had come in training, I knew some stuff since my dad had trained me but nat insisted that she help me up good habits in my tactics.

A few minutes into me sitting on the bench, I heard a pair of quest footsteps approach from behind me. Before I could even tell anything to Steve who was over on the other side of the track, there was an arm around my throat attempting to cut off my air. Nat had me get out of that situation plenty of times, with Thor for a test dummy. I was no damsel in distress anymore. I used the persons weight against them, reached my arm up, and flipped them over me. After I got them on the ground I put my foot on their throat to hold them down until Steve got over there (who became aware of the situation after hearing the guys scream when he hit the pavement)

We called Shield and they grabbed the guy, probably threw him in jail for the rest of his life. Not that I cared. Once we were back at the tower, I received some high fives, pats on the back, and even a celebratory drink from Tony. It felt so nice to be in a great family environment that I had lacked since I was a teen. That night when we all went to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Steve. I must've fallen asleep while doing so, and before I knew it I was in a nightmare. In this particular one, I was being tortured for information, and my father had been there too. It was all a blur but still left me sitting up shaking and heaving for air. My feet hit the ground, and I made a break for the balcony for real air.

Somebody was already out there, and it was my boyfriend. "Y/n?" Steve moved over to me, and tentatively put his arms around me, unsure of what was going on. "What's wrong babe?”

"My nightmare didn't make any sense, I don't have any information to give hydra, or my dad." I was trying to regulate my breathing while telling Steve what was wrong, and i had to grab onto the railing when he finally spoke.

"I think it's because you know that you are the only thing i have left to lose."


End file.
